


There's a Fine Line

by heart_inmyhand



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Annie, i cant write fluff so you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_inmyhand/pseuds/heart_inmyhand
Summary: Catherine Parr didn’t know what she expected to happen that evening but Anne Boleyn bolting off the stage after Megasix was definitely not on the list. Also not on the list was finding the normally happy, troublemaker of the group, on the ground in her dressing room in the middle of the panic attack.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	There's a Fine Line

**'cause we're so much more than**

_ Almost there. _

**divorced**

_ Breathe. _

_**beheaded** _

_ Don’t look at them. _

**died**

_ They can’t know. _

**divorced**

_ Breathe. _

**beheaded**

_ Ignore it and it will go away. _

**survived**

_ A few more seconds. _

**we're... SIX!**

Anne ran off stage as soon as she took her bow, not looking back as she dropped her mic in its place and ran up the stairs. She stumbled as her vision clouded and breathing became more erratic. She ignored the calls of the alternates as she slammed the door to her dressing room.

The brunet tried to even out her breathing through her broken sobs as she clawed at her neck desperately. The choker that normally acted as a safety blanket for the girl suddenly felt like it was made of hundreds of glass shards, it was constricting and Anne’s vision became spotted. She didn’t even notice the door swing open as she finally broke the choker off from around her neck.

  
  


Catherine Parr didn’t know what she expected to happen that evening but Anne Boleyn bolting off the stage after Megasix was definitely not on the list. Also not on the list was finding the normally happy, troublemaker of the group, on the ground in her dressing room in the middle of the panic attack. 

The five remaining queens went after Anne as soon as they could, not wanting to cause a storm on social media if all six ran off stage suddenly, immediately going to the green queen’s dressing room. Upon entering the room Aragon lunged forward grabbing Anne’s hands and pulling them away from her neck, but not before the choker broke loose. 

Cathy’s stomach dropped as she saw what Anne (and probably Kitty now that she thought about it) had been hiding underneath the jewelry. The thick, pale line of scar tissue that wrapped around Anne’s neck was obviously irritated and had been scratched at on more than one occasion. 

Aragon had let go of Anne’s hands in her moment of shock but it was enough for Anne to immediately continue her assault on the scar. Causing the woman to move, swiftly wrapping her arms around the distraught girl and leaning Anne’s head against her chest. It was then that Katherine Howard moved forward 

“Annie…” 

“Hurts”

Kitty nodded but didn’t say anything, terrified of saying the wrong thing. Jane Seymour picked up on this and sent Kitty out of the room with Anna of Cleves. 

“Anne hun, I need you to breathe, okay? Just breathe and focus on us, nothing more.”

Anne nodded as she curled in more on Aragon’s side. Jane continued to talk to the girl, keeping her present instead of back somewhere 500 years ago.Eventually the girl’s breathing returned to normal and she had stopped crying, only sniffing every so often. 

“What happened Anne?”

The girl in question looked up at Jane, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Shouldn’t open my mouth, always got me in more trouble than it was worth. Dangerous to be smart if you're a girl.”

It was Cathy who spoke next, a calm and relaxing smile on her face,

“Not here, Annie, not anymore. Don’t hide it love, you have so much to say, we all know it, and we all want to hear it. No one can hurt you for stating your opinion any more, we won’t let them.”

Anne smiled softly at the girl and sniffed, 

“A guy in the audience said the opposite after my "I read" line in the talking bit of your song, in fewer, more aggressive words. Reminded me of  **_him_ ** I guess.”

Anne shrugged and Jane sighed as Kitty returned to the room,

“I vote we go home and have a Disney marathon and hot chocolate!”

“Ditto” came a voice from the hall.

And so they did and as Anne looked at the five other women on the couch she knew everything would be okay for now.


End file.
